


Christmas Gift Exchange

by Rennnn



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/F, Gift Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27799096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rennnn/pseuds/Rennnn
Summary: Chiaki and Sonia exchange gifts, but something goes a little wrong...The prompt for this was to rewrite a story modern day. I chose to rewrite The Gift of the Magi.
Relationships: Nanami Chiaki/Sonia Nevermind
Kudos: 12





	Christmas Gift Exchange

**Author's Note:**

> Once again I have written this for English class! This was worth 60% of my grade and I turned it in 3 weeks late :) I also finished this 10 minutes before class started so it’s kind of rushed and I think it’s kind of bad. Enjoy nonetheless :)

Everyone was looking forward to winter break. One more day until they'd be out of school for two weeks. Sonia and Chiaki, were stressing over Christmas, which was also nearing. Both of them had been saving up for the whole year to be able to get presents for each other. Neither of them had a job and didn't get an allowance from their parents so they both had very little to work with. 

Chiaki sat in her room counting the money she had gotten throughout the year from her birthday, holidays, or little chores she convinced her parents to give her money for, “10, 20, 30, 35-” The total had come up to 40 dollars. On top of saving up for a gift for Sonia, Chiaki had also been saving up to get her ears pierced. She sighed while pinching the bridge of her nose, she truly had no idea how she could get Sonia a good gift and get her ears pierced with what she had saved up. Although Sonia and her had not known each other for very long, they became very close in the time they've had. This was their first Christmas together and Chiaki wanted it to be very special. 

Flopping back onto her bed she opened up social media and swiped through her friends' stories. She got to Sonia's story and took a look at it, it was a picture of her and her mom looking at charm bracelets. The caption read ‘I've always wanted a charm bracelet! I'm thinking of getting one of these!’. Suddenly she had the perfect idea of what she was going to get her best friend. She turned her lamp off and went to bed, getting ready to go to the mall tomorrow.

As soon as school ended for the day, Chiaki took the bus to the nearby mall and headed straight for the bracelet place. After about half an hour of looking, she came across a small charm she thought Sonia would love. It was round and had sparkly gems on it, and hanging off of the charm was 2 little hearts, a pink and red one. She brought it up to the counter and asked for its price. 35$ the total came out to be. Chiaki had to decide whether or not to use the money she had earned to get this gift for Sonia, or get her ears pierced. In the end, she gave in and bought the charm for Sonia. Sonia’s happiness was worth way more than getting her ears pierced. There was always next year.

While she was on the bus heading home, she took the charm out of the bag and looked at it once more, she was certain that Sonia would love it. She went home and wrapped it and set it beside her bed. They planned to meet up tomorrow to exchange gifts with each other, and Chiaki was more than just excited. She soon went to bed, ready for tomorrow.

As soon as she woke up, Chiaki got ready for the day. She waited for Sonias arrival while in the living room. She heard a knock at the door and hurried to open it, “Hey Sonia!” Chiaki greeted, “Come on in.” She opened the door for Sonia to enter. Chiaki led her up to her room to exchange gifts. 

They sat on the floor and handed each other the wrapped boxes. “Lets open them on the count of three.” Sonia suggested, “One… Two… Three!” As soon as the two of them heard three, they tore open the gifts. Chiaki stared down at the gift. Inside the box were two little diamond earrings, Chiaki loved them, but there was one problem. She didn't have her ears pierced like she had planned too. “Um Chiaki, I love the gift I really do but, I didn't get a charm bracelet like I had planned. I got you those earrings instead.” 

Chiaki giggled a little bit and explained, “I didn't get my ears pierced like I wanted too because I got you the charm.” Chiaki's giggling turned into a full laughing fit and soon Sonia joined in. “Oh well, there is always next year!”

**Author's Note:**

> I should mention I wrote this as platonic but do feel free to see this as romantic. I also want to mention I’m so in love with Sonia it’s unhealthy at this point :)


End file.
